Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to road-network management, and more specifically, to generating a query index and querying on the basis of the query index in road-network management.
With the development of computer technology, monitoring technology, and communication technology, the technology of connected vehicles has become more popular. So far, status information about a road network and vehicles can be monitored by various monitoring devices, and, moreover, collected information can be analyzed and processed for effective management of vehicle running statuses and provisioning of comprehensive services.
For example, the locations and travel speeds of vehicles in the road network can be monitored in real time. From this monitoring, information can be gleaned about delay events (e.g., traffic accidents, congestion, road construction, etc.) that are occurring in road segments within the road network. This event information can be broadcast to vehicles that are travelling on roads near (e.g., within a predefined radius of) a particular event's location.